Council of Order
Council of Order is the military organization that created to balance the world between humanity and Freaks. The empire formed by YLW mercenaries with red details as majority of them are former RED mercenaries. They are created by YouTube user: St Scotty Their theme song is: Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag's Main Theme Overview Origin The Council of Order is originally formed by The Authority for watching over RED & BLU during Love is War era. However, the organization has change when Colonel Order arrives to have the organization himself due to the corruption behind the Authority. Thus leaving them reformed and reestablished in Turbine. For years until Jungle Inferno Era, Council of Order has established two main outposts, while their military power began increasing. Despite their defection from the Authority, the organization gone better as they began to renew their purpose. Purpose Under Love is War era, their main purpose is to observe if any RED and BLU tried to be friends and reported to the Authority if they spotted one. However when Colonel Order took over, their motive changed to seek balance between humanity and Freaks. Alignment The organization started out as lawful neutral but later changed to lawful good under his leadership. Leader Colonel Order is the founder and director of the organization. Unlike any tyrannic leaders, Order's main purpose is to balance the humanity and Freaks while maintaining the life of order and peace. He's also a former angel whom become mortal with angelic power fused with unstable Australium, making him as powerful as supernatural entity being such as Archangel and Archdemon. Further information on: http://tf2-freakshow-concept.wikia.com/wiki/Colonel_Order Officers |-| Rubye= Dossier Rubye is the daughter of Colonel Order as half-angel and half-human. Like her father, she's also enable to perform some of his attack. But unlike her father, her power normally requires magic and has limit due to her mortality. She is also part of the organization as second-in-command. Powers & Abilities Rubye shares similar skill set to her father but her attacks mostly focus on light manipulation. Unlike her father, she can't manipulate elements but enable to use telekinesis to make it up for her elemental attacks. Not to mention, she can't intangible but enable to fly with wings. At desperate situation, she able to perform Thousand Gold of Death, like her father but she uses katana with light magic instead, which makes her attack much weaker than her father's attack. Despite that, she still has supernatural condition due to her part angelic trait. Faults & Weakness Like her father, her condition has limit depends on how many punishment she could take from heavy blows. As such she only enable to shrug off against direct hit from rocket launchers and TNT, but she still can get hurt from Sniper Rifle Classic |-| Peggy= Dossier Peggy is lieutenant colonel of the organization and leader of Cassowaries Commando. Although she's clearly human, but her cybernetic implants on her eyes allow her to function as multi-function tools while carrying modified Pomson 500 powered by pure Australium and self-made pure Australium Eyelander. Powers & Abilities Peggy has metahuman characteristics, such as healing factor and minor explosion immunity. However her healing factor only enable to heal up to major gunshot and laceration wound. Not to mention, she's also part cybernetic abilities as her Special Eyes can be activate in multiple ways, making her far more versatile than mid-rank Freaks. Faults & Weakness Due to her cybernetic implants, her eyes can be blinded by simple flashlight or flash bang. She's also easily get herself wide open if her Special Eyes got overloaded or without any arsenals she can carry. Thus making her glass cannon in the process. Further information on: https://tf2-freakshow-concept.fandom.com/wiki/Peggy |-| Terrance the High Templar= Dossier Terrance is Order's long time friend and only companion who follow him after Order lost his position as angel. As archangel, Terrance often watch-over Rubye as guardian, guarding the Sword of Justice with Guardian and advise the armies through his wisdom. Although he isn't as powerful as someone who's god-like power due to his living in mortal world, Terrance normally has light manipulation and energy projection through yellowish power. Powers & Abilities Terrance is also possess angelic abilities such as supernatural condition, flight and light manipulation. However, his power turn yellowish as he didn't touch the unstable Australium. Instead it's reveal that he gains solar embodiment, the longer he absorbed from the sun, the stronger he gets. Faults & Weakness Terrance's solar embodiment can be easily weakened by magic with lunar embodiment. Due to his living under mortal world, his magic and condition has limit. If he's willing to fight with Colonel Order side by side, he must accepted into living as mortal. |-| Orel= Dossier Orel is the leader of his branches known as Peacekeepers, the snipers who specialized in Australium sniper rifle. Orel.jpeg|Orel's appearance Orel's musket.jpeg|Orel's long musket Powers & Abilities Orel maybe one of humans who reach the officer status, but his marksmanship prove nearly unmatched. Although he wield long musket with bayonet, he's also proficient in using it as a pike. Even without his musket, he wields dual partisan sub-machine guns and boarding axe for close quarter combat. Faults & Weakness Orel may seen to be low-ranking Freaks, but he's capable of holding on his own against mid-rank Freaks. As such, he is as durable as regular sniper. |-| Commander Hawk= Dossier Commander Hawk is the leader of his branches known as Talon, a high flying soldiers specialized in rocket jumping through Australium Blackbox. Unlike them, Hawk carries Pure Australium rocket launcher and good at keeping high ranking Freaks at bay until reinforcement show up. Powers & Abilities As commander, his main proficiency is Pure Australium rocket launcher and skilled in both tactician and strategist. He is capable of rocket jumping far beyond average soldier can do. In fact, his rocket jump become so advance for some reason, he can jump onto the opponent without getting notice by his surrounding. On top of that, he's the veteran of the team Faults & Weakness Hawk is as durable as normal soldier. |-| Rhodes= Dossier Rhodes is the leader of his branches known as Titans, a giant cybernetic super soldier who is capable of destroying tank-like robots. Rhodes is a giant cybernetic artificial heavy whom is mainly defending the artifact. Standing only nine feet six inches tall, Rhodes is the giant under the length of one and the half of heavy's height. Being a giant, he's capable of taking on hordes of RED vagineers and holding down the hordes of undeads. Powers & Abilities As giant, he gain superhuman strength, superhuman durability and endurance but much slower than average heavy due to his size. But thanks to his cybernetic armor and cybernetic fist, he can absorb his opponent's attack damage while increase his attack at his own damage. Faults & Weakness Although he is giant, he's actually as slow as Soldine. On top of that his cybernetic enhancement has limit and can be destroyed if taken too much damage from heavy attacks. |-| Cher the Homunculus= Dossier Cher is a RED pyro who is actually a female homunculus created by an alchemist, Scoutsy. Unlike regular homunculus, she's clearly stronger than humans and cybernetic warriors due to her artifical skin acutally made of mercury combine it with ashes and kevlar, making her harder to be killed by weapons that lies with physical plane of existense.. Powers & Abilities Cher has superhuman strength, durability and speed. Her body is completely artificial, which allows her think faster, heal faster and able to learn from her opponent's fighting skill by simply observing. Despite her enhancement under her trait as homunculus, she carries Pure Australium axtinguisher and modified Australium flame thrower, which allowed her to disintegrate her foes into dust and bypass magic shield as it's created from alchemy as well. Faults & Weakness Although she's homunculus, she can be slowed down by being frozen due to her skin made of mercury and able to get knocked back by simple rocket launcher. Units Cassowaries Commando Cassowaries Commandos may seems like Medic going to Übermensch, but they're far more elite than average medic. Being commando, they're heavily trained soldiers who specialized in hand to hand combat, machine guns and military drills. Combining with medical knowledge ended up making the units far more versatile than both soldier and medic. Assassin Jaguar Assassin Jaguars are highly trained assassins under scout traits. Unlike regular scouts, they're proficient in parkour and stealth as they can blend in both dark and natural environment for their field advantage. Purifier Purifiers are first defense units as they're homunculus under pyro traits. Unlike regular pyros, the Purifier are specialized in flanking and surprise attack, often trapping their foes in least expected ways. Although their Pure Australium flame thrower can be destroyed, they're somehow survived and continue to attack with Australium axtinguisher. The only way to stop them is to freeze them with nitrogen or ice manipulation/magic. Titans Titans are second defense units as they're cybernetic giant under heavy traits. Unlike regular heavies, they're as tall as Yeti and able to absorb damage like heavy tanks. But they still can be destroyed if the damage was severe. Talon Talons are siege units as they're highly trained soldiers due to their insane rocket jumping skills. With Pure Australium Blackbox, they can stun any Freaks with special abilities. Peacekeepers Peacekeepers are also part of main units alongside Cassowaries Commando as support units. As sniper specialist, the peacekeepers are often gone to the battlefield and skilled in both partisan sub-machine gun and boarding axe for close quarter combat. Guardian Guardians are the group of angels that follow Colonel Order usually guarding the artifact like fences. Although they're rare units, they're as powerful as Disciples through magic and capable of reversing the spell of dark arts due to their angelic abilities. Besides that they're also skilled in spears and holy fire magic, capable of harming supernatural being including demons. However, they still as durable as magic due to their deal with afterlife to accept mortality while retaining their angelic abilities Cassowaries Commando.jpeg|Cassowaries Commando as main units Assassin Jaguar.jpeg|Aztec Jaguar as assassin units Purifier.jpeg|Purifier as first line of defense units Titans.jpeg|Titan as second line of defense units Talon.jpeg|Talon as siege units Peacekeepers.jpeg|Peacekeeper as support units Guardian.jpeg|Guardian guards the artifact Orders For Hire The 'Orders For Hire' is the group of Freaks who are true neutral or neutral evil but forced to do their dirty work in exchange of free will. Although they're technically 'Suicide Squads' but the main purpose is to remove the threat that is bigger than wiping out the Freak World such as Cult of Undead. Despite it's the most difficult job to maintain, Colonel Order normally sent good being to watch over them as leaders and protectors. Freaks that's optional on the list: *Mani (hired leader) *Legionnaire (hired mercenary) *Slimero (hired mercenary) *Lurker (hired assassin) *Life Thief (hired assassin) *Bruiser (hired mercenary) *Selena (hired assassin) *Saint (hired mercenary) *Thunderbolt (hired espionage) Enemies Saintville Saintville are by far the one of their biggest frenemies due to their carefree demeanor and normally play casual instead of following the rules. However, their relationship between Saintville are actually complicated as they hated their ideas of robbing the Australium but respect them for using them for the poor. Despite their rivalries, Saintville and Council of Order have their common goal since both of them willing to protect their powerful artifacts to prevent the rise of Amargaeddon that will ended their kind, including other Freaks and Monsters. Baldur's Gate Baldur's Gate are evil empire formed by neutral leader Lord Tippler. Although the organizations see them as enemies, Colonel Order actually sees their leader as grey over black since they both once fought god-like demon, Cosmo. Cult of Undead Cult of Undead are common enemies of Saintville and Council of Order due to their motives of stealing their artifact. As Council of Order aware Saintville's artifact being stolen, they're likely need time to double their defenses if Cosmo manage to find another path to breach their defenses. Trivia *Above all officers, Peggy is the only officer who occasionally gone solo or joining mission from other organization, mostly Saintville *Rhodes and his giant nature is reference to Colossus of Rhodes. *Aztec Jaguars are reference to actual Jaguar Warrior *Cassowaries Commando are inspired from Asari Commando *Purifier are reference to both Firebat from Starcraft series and Purifier from Command and Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath *Talons are named after The Talons from DC comics. *Guardians are refer to Watcher *Orders For Hire as one of the branches is inspired from popular DC comics, Suicide Squad. *The organization is actually a military force that apart from Authroity rules. Category:Organizations Category:Freaks created/concept by St Scotty Category:Multi-Teamed Category:Lawful Good beings